Kryptonians (D14)
Members of the dominant species of the planet Krypton are indistinguishable from humans in terms of their appearance; their physiology and genetics, however, are vastly different, in some continuities Kryptonians are difficult to clone because their DNA is so complex that human science is unable to decipher it. The cellular structure of Kryptonians allows for solar energy to be absorbed at extremely high levels. On the planet Krypton, whose sun was an ancient red supergiant with a relatively low energy output, their natural abilities were the same as humans. When exposed to a young yellow star like Earth's Sun, which is much smaller than their own sun and with a vastly higher energy output, their bodies are able to absorb and process so much energy that it eventually manifests as vast superhuman powers (such as superhuman strength, superhuman speed, invulnerability, flight, x-ray vision, heat vision, and superhuman senses). Nearly all Kryptonians were killed when the planet exploded shortly after the infant Kal-El was sent to Earth in the aftermath of the capture of Kandor by Brainiac. Physiology History When Krypton was destroyed in an explosion, it was thought that the entire Kryptonian race was destroyed. This was untrue as the scientist Jor-El managed to send his newborn son, Kal-El, off-planet to Earth right before Krypton's demise. Kal-El grew up on Earth as Clark Kent, and eventually discovered his Kryptonian origins. Superman's cousin Supergirl also survived Krypton's destruction, as did Karsta Wor-Ul , who had been on the run in space at the time of the planet's destruction. Kryptonians General Zod and Ursa were imprisoned within the Phantom Zone prior to Krypton's destruction, and even go on to have a child, who would later be adopted as Christopher Kent. The Kryptonian city Kandor, was also spared from destruction as it was shrunk by Brainiac. Kryptonian people lived there in standard but microscopic, non-superpowered lives until they were restored to thier natural size when Kal-El recovered the city from Brainiac's collection. Also, the inhabitants of the planet Daxam are descendants of Kryptonians who long ago ventured into space and settled on another planet, and as such possess similar powers and abilities when on the planet Earth. The monster Doomsday is the last of the prehistoric Kryptonians. Recently the Kryptonians of Kandor have siezed control of Earth and have bugun to establish the human homeworld as thier new home. Culture Kryptonians are a highly technologically advanced people. Their technology seems to be based on self-grown crystals which made up the vast majority of their planet's surface. Vast amounts of data and information could be stored on relatively small crystals. Each Kryptonian family, or what is called a "House," is represented by a crest or symbol, often worn by the head of the house. The House of El, for example, is represented by an "S"-like shape. Male Kryptonians are identified by hyphenated names which identify both themselves and their houses, such as "Jor-El" and "Kal-El" (of the House of El). Female Kryptonians have one given name, but take their father's name as their last name. For example, Kal-El's mother is named Lara Lor-Van, taken from her father's name (Lor-Van). The different Houses were also broken up into a loosely based caste system as well. The Religious, Artist, Military, and Science caste had representation on the ruling council, while the Workers caste did not. The different castes lived in buildings with different architectural styles; representing various styles throughout Krypton's history. Kryptonian society was severely xenophobic. This is a convenient way to explain why no other Kryptonian left the planet before Kal-El. Non-superpowered Kryptonians are genetically dependent to their home planet; as such, Kal-El was sent to Earth as a newly conceived embryo within a birthing matrix in order to survive in Earth's atmosphere. He was also devoid of any Kryptonian minerals, as any such minerals would turn to Kryptonite upon leaving Krypton's atmosphere. Kryptonians are evolutionarily related to Daxamites, who are severely xenophobic themselves. The Daximites remain that way up through the 31st century. Kryptonian Law did not believe in capital punishment. Instead, the worst criminals were sent to the Phantom Zone. This was done without understanding the nature of the zone, its danger to the imprisoned, and the presence of exits. Rao was the name of Krypton's red sun. It was worshiped by the Kryptonians as a deity (albeit in a more scientific and rational way as the giver and sustainer of all life on the planet). While many Kryptonians wear brightly colored clothes on a daily basis, formal occasions such as funerals and certain council meetings require everyone to wear white. The white formal clothes are often luminescent. Powers and Abilities Kryptonians have unique traits that grant them powers on Earth. While thier power magnitudes will vary from individual to individual the actual power is uniform for all Kryptonians. 'Flight: '''Array; Flight, Quickness, Movement (Space Travel) '''Heat Vision: '''Ranged Damage ''and Concealment Penetrating Vision 'Invulnerability: '''Protection; Impervious Toughness; Immunity (Cold, Heat, Pressure, Radiation, Vacuum) '''Super-Senses: '(Acute and Extended Hearing, Extended Vision, Infravision, Microscopic Vision, Ultra-Hearing, '''Super-Speed: '''Quickness '''Super-Strength: '''Enhanced Strength, Alt Super Breath Affliction and Move Object Reference DC Comics Database Wikia Kryptonian Article- http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kryptonians Omniglot Kryptonian Language Article-http://www.omniglot.com/writing/kryptonian.php Wikipedia Kryptonian Article- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kryptonian Category:D14 Category:Kryptonians